Colors
by SapphireRose578
Summary: Mikasa's favorite color seems to constantly be changing. EreMika Eren X Mikasa Drabble


**Here is a small EreMika drabble that I wrote. It's really short, but I felt inspired by the idea of Mikasa and her feelings towards Eren and her scarf. Please review if you feel so inclined :) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

At age 6 red is her favorite color. The color of the roses her father often brings home to her mother. The color of the stitching in the embroidery her and her mother are working on together. The color of the sky when the sun sets. However, whenever Mikasa is asked what color she wants something to be, she always says pink.

"_Mikasa, sweetheart, what color do you want your new dress to be?" _

"_Pink."_

"_Mikasa, darling, you can pick any ribbon you want, which color do you want?" _

"_Pink." _

"_Mikasa, baby, what color flowers should we get for Mommy?"_

"_Pink." _

She never explains herself and so both her parents just assume that pink is her favorite. After a while they just stop asking, what is the point when they already know her answer?

"_Mikasa, I bought you a new pink dress!"_

"_Mikasa, here is some new pink stitching." _

So when she is asked what her favorite color is and she says…

"_Red." _

Everyone is surprised.

"But, we thought you liked pink?" Her mother says running a hand through her daughter's long dark hair. Mikasa looks up at her mother and blinks.

"I do," she smiles. "But red is my favorite. Aren't girls supposed to like pink?"

"Mikasa sweetheart, you can like whatever color you want!" Her mother pulls her daughter into a hug and wonders if she had somehow forced the color pink on her, though the girl has never argued.

* * *

At age 9 Mikasa decides she doesn't like red anymore as she watches the red liquid pour out of her mother's body lying on the ground. She doesn't speak, she doesn't say a word and even as he saves her, she still doesn't stop thinking about how much she hates the color red.

He wraps the scarf around her neck and it's warm. It's warm, but its red, the color that stole her mother from her. She swallows and feels the warm fabric around her neck. It feels perfect, but Mikasa starts to think green is maybe her new favorite color as she stares into Eren's eyes.

* * *

At age 13 Eren asks, "Why do you still wear this?" He flips the bottom of her scarf with his finger. Mikasa shrugs.

"It's warm."

"It's not even that cold."

"..." Mikasa doesn't answer him. Normally she listens to what Eren says, but instead she lies. "It's my favorite color."

"Really? Red, huh?" he says, but doesn't act surprised.

"..." She doesn't respond, thinking that he might realize she's lying if she says anything else. She watches as his hands rub the end of scarf. His fingers slowly caress the material. Mikasa looks away, resisting the urge to take his hand in hers. They're not children, they don't do that anymore.

"Well whatever, if you get hot you don't have to wear it."

"I'm not hot." She likes being warm. She likes being warm in this scarf because it reminds her of him. It reminds her of her home.

"Suit yourself," Eren shrugs removing his hand from the tip of the scarf and Mikasa tries her best not to look disappointed.

* * *

At age 16, Mikasa thinks she may have been wrong about pink as she stares at Eren's lips right before he kisses her. She didn't expect him to kiss her. She was nagging him again. Trying to convince him to be safe. Eren is never safe and he's always reckless and these are the things that scare her the most.

When he does kiss her, it's to get her to stop nagging him, she knows that's why, but it still catches her off-guard.

"E-Eren…" she whispers. He blushes, his cheeks turning the perfect mix of pink and tan.

"S-Sorry...I didn't know how else to-" Mikasa doesn't give him time to finish his sentence and she covers his lips with hers. She lingers for a moment, surprised by how soft his lips are. She knows that as much as she wants to, she can't keep her lips there forever. She reluctantly pulls back and offers him a small smile.

"Don't apologize," she whispers, keeping her head close to his. She stares at his lips and decides that she hadn't been lying all those years ago when she said pink was her favorite color.

* * *

At age 18 red is back in her life and it stops Eren right away. Red, it trickles out of her and she's reminded of the curse it brings.

"Are you okay?" he asks, but she just nods, she doesn't want him to stop. This is the closest she's ever felt to him, the most connected they will ever be. Eren is rough, but Mikasa doesn't mind. When he's fully there, in her, he looks into her dark eyes. Mikasa likes to imagine that Eren's favorite color is black, like the color of her eyes and her hair. "I-I love you," he stammers out quickly and Mikasa knows he means it. She feels he means it...and not just as family like they normally say.

"I love you too," she replies quietly. She runs a hand through his hair, hooking herself around him to keep him close and inside. Green is her favorite color again as she stares into his eyes. Though it hurts at first, being with him like this is everything she's ever wanted. She cries out, but this time he doesn't ask if she's okay, he doesn't need to.

* * *

At age 19 Mikasa feels the red pouring out of her again. It's seeping from her chest, it's seeping from her leg and her arm. "Mikasa!" he's screaming her name. He's holding her body, but he's so gentle, more gentle than he's ever held her before. He's usually so emotional, clinging to her in his times of need or holding his body close to hers when they're alone. Now it's like she's the most fragile thing he's ever held, as though she could break at any moment. But Mikasa is already broken and she knows it. His eyes are the most perfect green as they glisten with his tears.

"Don't cry, Eren. I know you hate it when you cry," she whispers.

"Shut up. Stop talking Mikasa. It doesn't matter what I do," he snaps at her. His voice is trembling.

"You used to tell me not to tell anyone you'd been crying, but everyone knew," she continues, ignoring his request. Lately she's been good at ignoring his requests. Like how just a few moments ago she had dashed in front of him. Like how just a few moments ago she had she had ignored his yells.

"I don't care if people know anymore, I don't care about anything but you," he admits. She lets out a laugh and shakes her head slowly.

"I don't care about anything but you," she agrees, bringing her hand to his cheek. He grabs it and clings to it, clings to the life she still has.

"I know you idiot. There's no reason for you to care about me."

"I can think of a few reasons," she whispers. He kisses her. It's a soft kiss and Mikasa wants to scold him for being too gentle. She likes it when he kisses her roughly...but she decides in this moment, it's not good to be greedy.

"Just-...just stop talking," he blubbers. "It's going to be okay…"

"Eren," she says, knowing that he's lying as the red seeps through her clothes, onto his hands, onto his clothes. She stares into his eyes and for a moment he stops crying and stares back. "I always...I always hated red," she admits. The two stare at each other and Mikasa knows she's always loved him. It's always been him; from the moment he wrapped that scarf around her neck.

"What-" but she doesn't give him time to respond.

"Green." She stares at him intently and he knows to it's time to stop talking. "Green has always been my favorite. Ever since I met you."


End file.
